As is well known, as the circuit density of electronic chip devices increases in order to achieve faster and faster processing speed, there is a correspondingly increasing demand for the removal of heat generated by these devices. The increased heat demand arises both because the circuit devices are packed more closely together and because the circuits themselves are operated at increasingly higher clock frequencies. Nonetheless, it is also known that runaway thermal conditions and excessive heat generated by chips is a leading cause of failure of chip devices. Furthermore, it is anticipated that demand for heat removal from these devices will increase indefinitely. Accordingly, it is seen that there is a large and significant need to provide useful cooling mechanisms for electronic circuit devices.
Each new generation of computers continues to offer increased speed and function. In most cases, this has been accomplished by a combination of increased power dissipation and increased packaging density. The net result has been increased heat flux at all levels of packaging. For example, a common packaging configuration for many large computer systems today is a multi-drawer rack, with each drawer containing one or more processor modules along with associated electronics, such as memory, power and hard drive devices. These drawers are removable units so that in the event of failure of an individual drawer, the drawer may be removed and replaced in the field. The problem with this configuration is that the increase in heat flux at the electronics drawer level makes it increasingly difficult to dissipate heat by simple air cooling.